The invention concerns a load transport carriage which, in particular, is carried by a truck. The carriage has two pairs of wheels disposed on the carriage at two levels, in which the front pair, which are the upper wheels, is journaled on the carriage frame and in which the lower rear pair of wheels is hinged to the carriage frame through a pair of legs that are pivotable and lockable in the upright position. When the locking mechanism for the legs is released, the rear pair of wheels and the associated legs can be pivoted upwardly so that the wheels of the upper pair support the load transport carriage. Locks which are operable independently of each other are associated with the legs. Arranged ahead of each leg for releasing its lock is a feeler wheel disposed at the upper level.
A load transport carriage of this type is old, being shown in the German "Offenlegungsschrift" No. 26 51 039. In this known carriage, the legs, in the tilted down condition, are locked by a one-sided shaped lock, whose lock engages in a pointed gear tooth system that is fitted about the hinge point of the leg. If this type of load transport carriage is driven down off the loading surface of a truck, the legs actually tilt downwardly after leaving the loading surface, but not always completely up to the end position, but rather into an in-between diagonal position since the truck, because of the weight of the load, frequently sits lower and, because of this, the wheel located at the end of the leg reaches the ground too soon. In this diagonal position of the leg, the locking device of the known load transport carriage did result in a locking position for the leg, but was often so highly stressed that parts broke.